


Stupid Pride

by jihoonscalcium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panwink with their prides, Pres jihoon, Vice guanlin, Who will win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonscalcium/pseuds/jihoonscalcium
Summary: Guanlin attended his meeting with the other officers for the upcoming welcoming party for the freshmen and transferees for their schools. He becomes bored until their president, Park Jihoon, who became a total stranger for him, reprimanded him.





	Stupid Pride

Guanlin yawned for about five times already while listening to the boring discussion of their council adviser. Its the last week of summer and it's time for school again. He flipped the other page of the folder he's holding and leaned on the table to get some not.

"Mr. Lai Guanlin" Park Jihoon, their council president said. "You are the vice president so please listen to what Mrs. Kim says" he added.

Guanlin just rolled his eyes secretly and tried to focus on listening infront. Of course, Jihoon would say that. School works are so much more important that it can become his first priority to him. To the point that he forgets he has a boyfriend that needs his time too. 

Guanlin is a vice president in the school's council. He's also busy but he makes time for Jihoon. But the latter doesn't do the same. Until Guanlin let out his thoughts to him resulting them into breaking up and the next day, they're total strangers. Not really, for the past few weeks they've been in contact just for paperworks, nothing more.

After their meeting, mrs.Kim called Guanlin and Jihoon to stay. She left them for a while to get some water and the two were both awkward. 

Guanlin can't deny that he still loves Jihoon. And Jihoon does love him too. Their prides are just having a competition. Stupid pride.

Mrs Kim arrived and sat infront of them. "I heard you two broke up" she said that made it more quiet that you can actually hear the wind blowing.

The silence made mrs. Kim take it as a yes. "Fix that. Or you will have a misunderstanding at the event." She said and stood up preparing to leave the two boys alone.

"By the way. You still look inlove with each other. Goodbye, cuties" she said and finally got out of the room.

And there, the awkward silence came back. Guanlin wanted to hug him and shower him with kisses and say sorry for being a coward. Jihoon wants to hug him and shower him kisses too and say sorry for not getting a special time for the both of them. But nothing happened. 

Guanlin stood up and silently went out the door with heavy steps. Jihoon remains seated with eyes following Guanlin's figure slowly disappear. Stupid pride.

Jihoon slapped his cheek and prevented the tears that were about to come out.

"Why can't you fix it Jihoon? This is your entire fault" he said as he got up and went home.

As Jihoon opened the door, he spotted Guanlin watching t.v. They actually live in the same house and after their break up, no conversations can be heard from them except when it's related school. 

Guanlin looked at him and they made eye contact. But Guanlin pulled away first and Jihoon just went upstairs while looking down going to his room.

He threw his bag somewehere and sat on his bed. Beside his bed is a small table for a lamp. And a picture of the both of them looking so happy. It was their first date back then, when they weren't council officers yet.

Jihoon didn't know that there were tears already falling down his face. He realized he hurt Guanlin. The younger made an effort to be with him yet he declined the younger's offer to finish his work when it can be admitted the next week. He hugged the frame and put it down again. He needed to say sorry to his loved one.

He changed his uniform into his usual clothes. An oversized sweater and khaki shorts. Before he would go downstairs, he looked at the window to have some relaxation. It was a nice view. He inhaled and exhaled.

Before he could turn around, there were arms already embracing his waist. And he definitely knew it was Guanlin. 

"Linlin-ah" Jihoon said and the younger hugged him tighter. Jihoon closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that the younger gives him.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that I was actually ignoring you" jihoon said, still looking at the window. Guanlin pulled out and made Jihoon face him.

"Baby, I'm sorry too. I know you just have a lot of works to do. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Im sorry for being narrow-minded." Jihoon gave him a warm smile.

"I should make it up to you, baby. Let's go out" Jihoon said and Guanlin showed his gummy smile making the older's heart flutter. He's just so cute that he wants to put him in his pocket and protect him forever.(that's me lmao sorry)

"Yeah. You should." " I'll just change my clothes just wait for me downstairs" jihoon said and went to his closet.

"Where's my kiss?" Guanlin said sticking his cute lips out. Jihoon blushed at the younger's action.

"Come on. I will just change my clothes we'll see each other again" he said as he slightly smacked Guanlin's chest.

"Just one. Please?" Guanlin said with pouty lips and puppy eyes. A rare scene that Jihoon loves to see from his lover. He can't help but give a peck to the younger and as he pulled away, he can see a smirk of victory from Guanlin's face. 

They went out together looking forward to their long awaited date.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> There! Second update! :)))


End file.
